Pokemon Town
by Nature-Guardian
Summary: A new neighbor comes to the quint little valley that holds a place called Pokemon Town. And three Pokemon learn that their new friend has quite a past...
1. Chapter 1

The late morning sun shone through the enormous tree branches, dancing through its leaves and onto the young, colorful town below it. Nearly all of the town's inhabitants were out and about, gardening, sleeping, shopping, or just enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Come on, little bro!" An Emolga playfully exclaimed, holding a beach ball in her hands. "Is that all you got?"

"I'm trying the best I can!" Her little brother (who was really just younger than her by two minutes), replied.

The Emolga Twins were out at Wood Square, the heart and soul of the town and the closest to the Town Hall. It was a large patch of grass bordered by four colorful cobblestone streets and trees cornering the patch. The sister, who was generally called Sister Emolga, had gotten her hands on a beach ball, which started a variant of "Monkey in the Middle" as her brother, who was called Brother Emolga, tried to grab it from her in hopes to play by himself.

Brother Emolga leapt onto a tree and jumped off, taking off into the air and aiming straight for his sister, but right when he almost got his hands on the ball, she rolled to the side on the ground, and the beach ball didn't even meet his fingers. "Hey, no fair!" He barely had time to turn as he comically face-planted into a nearby lampost. Dizzy, he fell down on his back, his eyes rolling in his head.

Sister Emolga, trying hard not to laugh, hurried over to him. "You okay?" She asked, accidentally letting a giggle slip.

"Oh sure, hitting my head on a lampost while trying to get that dumb toy, I'm just peachy!" Her brother replied.

His sister let go of the ball and helped him to his feet. "You're not hurt?"

Rubbing his forehead, where a bump was starting to form, he said, "Other than this, I think so."

"Good," Sister Emolga replied, than she smirked. "'Cause we're not done playing!" She leapt onto the beach ball and began to run away with it.

"Hey!" He cried, running after her. Finally having enough, he leapt into the air and slammed into her, causing her to lose her balance and go rolling on the ground with him attached to her back like a Slakoth. They dropped the ball and began engaging in a playful wrestling match, laughing.

The ball came to rest in front of one of their friends, Riolu. She picked up the ball and said. "Uh guys, is this yours?"

The two didn't even hear her, Sister Emolga had her brother pinned under her as she tickled his stomach, he was flailing helplessly under her, screaming with laughter.

Riolu sighed, but was still amused at the sight. She began to toss the ball around as she waited for them to calm down (having been friends with them for as long as she could remember, she learned it was impossible to break them up while they played). While she waited she thought about how close those twins were, ever since she met them, it amazed her how close they were. In fact, everyone in the Town was amazed by it, ever since they were babies the two Emolgas were stuck to each other like glue, one was rarely seen without the other close by. They played together, ate together, trained together, and slept together in their little tree on the outskirts of the Town. In fact, they were so close it got to the point where Riolu felt a little lonely.

As she thought, Riolu tossed the ball higher and higher, up to the point it was nearly parallel with the tops of the buildings. As it came sailing down, a breeze pushed the ball away from her. "No, wait!" Riolu exclaimed, even though she knew anyone with any common sense would know a ball couldn't wait. She began to hurry after the ball as it fell, its shadow leaving the grass patch, but then suddenly stopped.

The Emolga twins stopped wrestling around as they watched the ball land on the ground, bounce again, then land and roll to a stop, right in front of a Pokémon they never met before.

Of course, they knew the Pokémon's name, but they never saw him around the Town before. It was a Honchkrow, the Honchkrow that nearly tripped over the ball as it rolled right in front of him. He stopped and stared at it curiously, and then saw the Riolu looking at him nervously and the two Emolgas who were in mid-wrestle, also looking at him. He put two and two together and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Scowling at the kids and their childish games interrupting him, the Honchkrow shifted his foot, and kicked the ball as hard as he could. It sailed through the air, back to Riolu; she did a backwards somersault to dodge it, the ball barely skimming as it passed above her. She pulled out of her somersault and rolled back onto her feet as the ball bounced behind her.

"Hey!" Sister Emolga shouted at the Honchkrow, "That's my friend you just-huh?" She stood, dumbfounded as the Honchkrow simply spread his wings and took off for the Town Hall, and revealing a Murkrow behind him. The Murkrow looked at them, took a deep breath, stuck out his tongue, and blew a loud raspberry aimed for the three. Then he took to the air and followed the Honchkrow.

The three stood and stared at the spot the Honchkrow and Murkrow were, until Brother Emolga said, "Who in the world was that?"

Sister Emolga frowned and crossed her arms, "I don't know, but I don't like them."

"You barely know them," Riolu was the kind of Pokémon who was always trying to give others a chance, no matter what they did, she was always open to give them another chance.

"Riolu," Sister Emolga sighed in exasperation. "He kicked that ball nearly in your face!"

"Well, um, maybe he just wasn't…in…the mood for fun?" Riolu asked, desperate for a good reason to give him another chance.

Her friends both face palmed.

"Well, he's heading for Town Hall, and I'm going to check it out." Sister Emolga said, and before her friend and brother could object, she took a running start and leapt into the air, flying right for Town Hall.

Right at the base of the enormous tree that covered the entire town with leafy shade was Town Hall, a small, green building partly built into the tree. There were rumors that there was a secret tunnel in the building that let into the tree, but it was impossible to tell because no unauthorized Pokémon was allowed in the building any deeper than at the desk that the Pokémon immediately see when entering.

"Alright now, sir." A female Ampharos at the desk said, "You're both all set, here is the key to your home." She reached over the desk and handed him a small bamboo key, watching as he took it in his talons. "If you ever lose it, come to us, and well have a new one made."

"Thank you," The Honchkrow said. He turned to his assistant, Murkrow. "Looks like we can finally relax."

He nodded a thanks to the Ampharos and began to head out with Murkrow, when suddenly she called out. "Oh, and I almost forgot, welcome to Pokémon Town!"

Honchkrow signaled a goodbye as he headed out, but Murkrow hopped around and eagerly waved goodbye, until he was grabbed by his master.

Sister Emolga watched, hanging upside down from a lamppost by her tail, as the Honchkrow dragged the Murkrow out of Town Hall by his tail feathers. "Hey!" She called down to them.

The two stopped walking and saw the young Emolga perched upside down. She spread her wings and unwrapped her tail from the post, flipping around in the air and landing on her feet. Emolga dashed over on all fours over to them, and Honchkrow noticed her eyes were narrowed as she jumped up, literally right in front of him, nearly touching his breast feathers, standing on her toes and glaring in his eyes.

"You owe an apology to my friend, mister! You attacked her and we were just playing around!"

Honchkrow glanced to the side in confusion, "Um, I don't know…who you are."

"I'm the Emolga that was at Wood Square! You kicked a beach ball at my friend, Riolu! She didn't mean it to land in front of you, and that thing nearly hit her in the face! I demand you go and apologize to her, right now!"

Honchkrow had barely paid attention back at Wood Square, his mind was on other things, and he certainly didn't think about who saw him, there. He was still confused about who this Emolga was, but suddenly he remembered the two Emolgas that were playing at the Grass Square. "Oh, you mean you and that other Emolga?"

"Yes, my brother, and we were with our friend." Emolga stood up a little higher and got a little closer to him, further narrowing her eyes and clenching her little fists, and for a second, he thought he saw her cheeks spark.

Honchkrow hopped back a little, this Emolga was starting to creep him out. "Well…um, I'm sorry, then. About your friend, I didn't mean for anyone to get…hurt."

The Emolga snorted, "Don't tell it to me, tell it to her."

Honchkrow sighed, she just won't let him go, will she? Quickly, he lied, "Um, look I'm sorry, but could you do it for me? I've never been really good at apologizing to someone right in front of them."

The Emolga's angry face took on a more thoughtful appearance, and she let herself go flat-footed, crossing her arms. "Well, if that's the case, fine."

Honchkrow sighed in relief, but not for the reason Emolga thought. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me…" He walked around her, Murkrow following. "It's time for me to settle in."

"Oh, so you are new!" The Emolga took on a more friendly tone, "Where you from?"

The Honchkrow seemed to freeze at that, he stopped walking, and Emolga thought she saw his muscles tense. After a long pause, he said, "…From nowhere like this."


	2. Chapter 2

"…So Riolu, Honchkrow said he didn't even see us, and didn't mean to cause any harm." Sister Emolga explained.

Riolu looked thoughtful, "Well, if that's the case, I believe him."

They were back in Wood Square, Sister Emolga had just gotten back from meeting Honchkrow.

"Well, I don't believe it!" Brother Emolga replied crossly. "We saw him, sis! I know he kicked that ball at Riolu on purpose!"

"Bro, please just hear me out." His sister replied, "I'll tell you exactly what happened."

"…_From nowhere like this." The Honchkrow finally replied, "I-I'm not from anywhere like this."_

"_What do you mean?" Sister Emolga asked curiously._

_If it was even possible, she thought she saw the Honchkrow's muscles tense even tighter, and worried that they might actually snap. "Um, n-never mind." She said, embarrassed. _

"What is this bird's problem?" _She thought to herself. He didn't act like any Pokemon she ever met. Most Pokemon of Pokemon Town, while having diverse personalities, the majority acted kind, and the others still were polite when in public, even the meaner ones. But this bird obviously wasn't like that. sure he seemed civil, but there was something seemed…off. _

_The two remained silent for a moment, but Emolga, hoping to switch the subject, and get rid of the awkwardness, said, "So, er, where are you moving in to?"_

"_We're moving into that tree over there!" The Murkrow accompanying Honchkrow piped up, pointing with a talon to the corner of the Square that surrounded Town Hall._

_When Emolga wasn't looking, Honchkrow shot Murkrow a glare. He didn't want her knowing where they'd be staying, now she'd probably never leave them alone in an attempt to be "neighborly"._

"_Nice place!" Emolga replied, admiring the tall and wide tree on the corner. Then she glanced at the Murkrow, "Who're you?"_

_Honchkrow sighed inwardly, "This is my assistant, Murkrow."_

_It only took Emolga a second to recognize the Murkrow. "Hey, you're the one who blew a raspberry at us!"_

_Honchkrow rolled his eyes, Murkrow was always like that to others, rude and childish. _

_Murkrow snorted. "But I had to!"_

"_Have to, why did you have to?" _

"…_I was bored!"_

"_Bored! What kind of excuse is that!"_

_Honchkrow walked over and broke up the bickering duo. "Enough, Murkrow, it's time we leave." _

_Pouting like a child, Murkrow hung his head and began to head off to their new home. _

_Honchkrow turned to Emolga. "I'm very sorry, but I really have to leave."_

"_Oh, well sure, no problem." _

"_Thank you." Honchkrow dipped his head and began to follow Murkrow, letting his mind sink into his thoughts, not even hearing Emolga when she said, "I'll come by and help you get settled in!"_

The tree was clean, cool and dark, just as Honchkrow always liked it in the summer. Murkrow was making their nests while he organized their new home.

Murkrow began rolling a large nest made of twigs, mud, and down feathers into what Honchkrow claimed to be his hollow, a comfortably sized tree hollow with a single window that had a nice few of the town, and a door on the other side. Murkrow pushed the nest into the room, panting with exertion. "All done! This one's for you!" He called.

Honchkrow entered the hollow, "It looks great Murkrow, thank you."

Murkrow shrugged, pretending to be modest, "Hey, that's what I'm here for." Suddenly, something caught his eye. "Um, spy."

"Sorry?" Honchkrow asked, busy admiring the room.

"We've got a spy in our midst!" Murkrow exclaimed, pointing to the window with a talon. Honchkrow looked over and saw a shadow outside the window, and it looked, unfortunately, familiar.

Murkrow, hoping to protect his master, rushed up to the window before Honchkrow could do anything and yanked it open. And in fell two Emolgas.

"Ow!" Sister Emolga exclaimed as her brother landed on top of her. "Sorry!" He replied.

Honchkrow gave Sister Emolga a poorly concealed glower as the two tried to untangle each other. "Alright, _why_ were you at my window?" He asked her.

The Emolgas finally got to their feet, Sister Emolga looking up to meet Honchkrow's eyes. "I just wanted to introduce you to my friends."

"And the door wouldn't have worked?" Murkrow asked.

She grinned, "What's the fun in that?"

"Well, it might be fun if you can fly!" Another voice exclaimed. All heads turned to the window and saw Riolu pulling herself onto a branch, looking exasperated. The two Emolgas quickly ran out of the window to help her up.

"Sorry about that, I should've helped you up." Sister Emolga replied.

Honchkrow, making sure the others couldn't hear him, whispered to Murkrow, "Or they could've used the door."

The Emolgas quickly helped Riolu into the window, when they did Sister Emolga said, "Guys, this is my twin brother, Emolga, and my best friend, Riolu."

The male Emolga hopped over and eagerly shook Honchkrow's and Murkrow's talons with both of his paws. "You can call me Brother Emolga, everyone does!"

Smiling, Sister Emolga pulled out a bouquet of pink flowers wrapped in paper. "For you!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "To brighten your home."

Honchkrow was annoyed that these three basically broke into his house, but he did appreciate the gift. "Oh, well thank you." He replied, not even noticing the male Emolga stifling giggles or the Riolu suppressing a wide grin as he leaned into the sniff the flowers. Suddenly the flowers in the middle parted, giving way to what looked like a miniature Blastoise cannon. The next thing Honchkrow knew, a thin stream of water splashed Honchkrow right in the face.

"Bahahahaha! S-squirting flowers!" Brother Emolga burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahaha! It's a classic!"

Sister Emolga began to laugh, too, and Riolu started to join in. Honchkrow turned and saw even Murkrow was trying hard not to laugh, his wing was up against his beak to hide it, but his beak was trembling with the effort to keep from laughing, and he was starting to snort.

When things began to calm down, grinning widely, Sister Emolga exclaimed, "Ta-da! You, my friend, are now an official member of our Town!"

Wiping water from his eyes, Honchkrow looked at them in utter confusion. "…_What_?"

"We have a tradition," Riolu explained, "Whenever somebody knew comes to the Town, somebody is appointed to prank them on the first day they come here, at least once."

"It's all in good fun, so don't be mad!" Brother Emolga replied.

Honchkrow sighed to himself, _I'm a fully grown Honchkrow, I don't need this…_

"Oh, don't be mad, you're a part of the Town, now!" Sister Emolga exclaimed. "You should be happy!"

"Right, because getting squirted in the face with water feels just _incredible_." Honchkrow muttered, Sister Emolga just giggled. "You'll be fine, it's just water."

Riolu approached Murkrow, "And what should we do with you?" She asked playfully.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pie in the face! Pie in the face!" Brother Emolga begged, hopping up and down. "Throw a pie in his face!"

"We don't have a pie." Sister Emolga told him. "Buuuut…."

Just as she said that, Riolu kicked something beside her, something clicked, a rope was heard snapping, and then a huge burlap sack of flour game crashing down on Murkrow.

"YIPE!" Murkrow shrieked as a cloud of white game down on him with a _poof_! Flour filled the room, and everyone began coughing.

After a minute the flour began to settle, flour had settled on everybody, but it was Murkrow who was completely coated in white powder, looking like a beat down soldier, lying on the ground with a helpless look on his face.

Brother Emolga was pounding both fists on the ground, laughing his head off. Sister Emolga was trying to stifle her giggles, and Riolu was grinning ear to ear. Honchkrow just rolled his eyes and thought, _this is going to be a long day._

After helping them clean up the house from the mess they made, the Emolgas and the Riolu helped them fix up the house, they brought in furniture donated from the Town's Storage area, they helped Murkrow finish the nests, and Sister Emolga put the prank flowers in a vase as a little joke.

Honchkrow was exhausted, he was tired from all the work and the three kids, they had left long ago, but the remains were still in the house (especially the flour in spots they couldn't get, and the flowers, which Honchkrow was too scared to touch in case some water remained). The minute the sky turned dark, Honchkrow climbed into his nest and was out the minute he tucked his head in his wing.

…_It was that dream again. Honchkrow was alone in the dark, his wings dragging on the ground, unable to lift for some reason. His feathers were ruffled and unkempt, his feet hurt with every step he took._

_Every square inch of wherever he walked was blacker that midnight, he could hardly see anything as he walked, but he could feel he was walking on stone._

_He kept walking, he was unable to stop, he tried and tried, but he just couldn't stop walking. But he knew where he was going, and he was never coming back._

_Only this time, it came quicker than before. Just as the stone began to slant, their eyes appeared in the gloom. _

_Their eyes were red and angry, their screams of fury began. Honchkrow didn't even have time to brace himself as they began dive bombing him. The shockwaves of pain began, his screams were locked in his throat, so he couldn't even cry for help as they dive bombed him, again and again until the light of morning came._


End file.
